Nobody can hear you
by Fanficfanxx
Summary: Lexa's a police officer who meets the love of her life at the worst timing possible. She is about to go undercover to take down one of the most wanted criminals in Polis City. Things go as planned until Lexa her cover is blown and she has to fake her death in order to ensure her safety. Can time bring the two back together? Or has fate other plans them?
1. The mystery girl

5 years ago.

Today's the day I've been waiting for for a long time. I have worked my ass off the finally get the promotion I've been wanting for over 3 years now.

I make my way to the bus stop, waiting for line 12 that goes straight to my work. It's about 5 minutes later when the bus finally arrives. I get in the bus and I'm about to sit down at the first avalaible seat there is. A girl, with the brightest blue eyes stares right at me, she smiles at me and gives gestures for me to sit down.

I nod at her and sit down next to her. She looks away but I see her looking at me through the reflection of the window. This makes me smile. I notice how beautiful the girl is. She has straight blonde hair that's about the length of shoulders. She has beautiful full lips and eyes that light up the whole world.

''Hey'' I say to her, hoping for a response.

The girl turns around to face me and smiles ''Hey. How are you?'' she asks me, seeming genuinly interested in how I'm doing.

''I'm a bit nervous to be honest..'' I admit, I take a deep breath before talking again ''I'm hoping to get a promotion today. But how are you?''.

''That's awesome'' the girls says to me. ''I'm doing fine. Just going to visit my parents for the weekend''

''Nice. I can't wait fort he weekend'' I tell her.

I want to continue the conversation but I can't because I already arrived at my destination. So I get up before facing the girl one more time ''It was nice meeting you…? I'm so sorry. But what's your name? I ask a bit shy.

The girl gives me a hint of a smile before answering ''I'm Clarke. It was nice meeting you as well'' she says to me.

''Lexa'' I add. ''I'm lexa'' I say before turning around leaving the girl in the bus behind.

I get out of the bus and start making my way to the bus. Not paying any attention to my surroundings because the girl from the bus has taken over my thoughts. Something about her made me feel something special. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but she seemed so genuin, caring, loving.

My thoughts are interrupted when I arrive at work and the security guard greets me ''Good morning, miss Woods''

''Good morning, Titus. Enjoy your day'' I tell him before heading inside.

I make my way to the conference room on the 3rd floor. I walk inside to meet all my colleagues inside.

''Good morning'' I tell them before sitting down next to Lincoln. Lincoln is one of my best friends. We met in College and became close friends right from the start.

''Hey Lex'' Lincoln says to me.

I turn around facing Lincoln ''Hi, nervous?'' I ask him.

He nods but remains quiet because of our boss who walked into the room.

''Good morning chief'' everyone says before turning their attention to the papers in front of them.

''Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming today. I've got some exciting news'' the chief tells us.

''I need someone to go undercover..this is a big chance. The first person to succesfully finish the mission will be the next chief of the police department. But let me remind you of one thing, this mission will require everything of you. You will have to give up everything, your life, your own identity, everything'' the chief admits.

I look around the room seeing my colleagues their reactions. I notice how scared some people up. Giving up your life to go undercover is a big thing. We all know how dangerous it can be.

The chief interrupts the silence in the room ''Any volunteers? he asks.

''Me'' I say. I'm not even thinking about what's at stake. Because I know I've wanted to be the next chief for so long.

''Very well. Miss Woods, meet me in my office in 10. The rest, get on with your work. Have a good day'' the chief says before walking out of the room.

It's about ten minutes later when I'm sitting across from the chief in his office.

''It's a bold move. I'm proud of you miss Woods. You've been one of our best dectectives. You deserve this chance. I think you'll be the one who will succeed'' he tells me.

''Thank you for trusting me, sir'' I tell him.

''Anytime miss Woods. So let's talk details''.

I nod and remain silent for the next 30 minutes. The chief explains every detail of the mission. I didn't know how big this was until I heard the name Wallace Cage. Wallace Cage is one of the most notorious hit men in the city.

It's about an hour later when I'm leaving the building behind. I'm starting with my mission right away. I am not Lexa Woods anymore. No, my new name, well my undercover name is Alexandra Trikru. An foreign exchange student from Germany. I don't know why this suits me but I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm only 26, and one of the youngest dectectives from the Polis City force.

I take the train to south east part of the city to get to my new appartment where I'll be living for a while. My first job is to track down a few of Cage his associates. Apparently he has a huge network all throughout the city. The chief told me explicitely to not trust anyone.

I arrive at a big appartment building about 15 minutes later. It looks old, but somehow peaceful. I take the stairs to the third floor until I'm standing in front of appartment 111.

I open the door and walk into the appartment. It's empty except for an old couch and a tv that appears to be broken. The kitchen is nothing more than two cabinets, a stove and a small fridge that's making a lot of noise. It's not much, but it's enough for me. I've lived in worse places.

I am about to sit down when I hear a knock on the door. I grab the gun from the table and put it in my back pocket of my jeans before rushing to see who's at the door.

I open the door, while holding on hand on the gun. I can never be to careful.

''Can I help you?'' I ask with a serious tone in my voice.

''Ehm yeah..'' the person tells me.

But before I can say anything else she looks up and is clearly taken by surprise to see me standing in front of her ''Lexa?'' she asks surprised.

I take in the girl in front of me. I recognize her beauty immediately. It's the girl from the bus.

''Clarke'' I say surprised.


	2. Frozen

Present time.

I get out of bed when the clock hits 7 in the morning. I make my way to the bedroom to get cleaned up for the day.

It's about an hour later when I make my way to work. Well, my fake work. It's part of my cover. Apparently one of Cage his men works there. I just need to figure out who it is. I need to find Cage because I've given up so much for this.

I finally arrive at the supermarket. It's not a big store so everyone's pretty close and knows each other pretty well. What's kinda convenient for me. I've been gaining everyone's trust for over 6 months now. 6 months.. since.. since I broke myself..since I broke her.

My thoughts are interrupted by Octavia who's standing next to me.

''Alex!'' she yells at me.

''Huh?'' I look around, taken by surprise.

''Finally. I've got your attention. Did you even hear what I said?'' she says while laughing at me.

''To be honest? No. I'm so sorry. I was in deep thoughts'' I admit to her. Octavia has become by best friend ever since I started working here for the mission. She seemed to really get me and was pretty cool to hang out with as well.

''Girl..you and your thoughts'' Octavia says to me while laughing way too hard.

''I was just telling you that I know the perfect girl for you. I mean I just met her but she's totally your type. She's smoking hot'' she tells me with a smirk.

''You know I don't date, O'' I tell her. I'm trying to change the subject because talking about meeting someone else, even thinking about it hurts too much. I just can't see myself with anyone else besides her. Her, the one person I had to leave. I broke her, so I just couldn't move on from that.

Octavia looks at me before taking a deep breath ''Alex..I don't know what happened with your ex. You never told me, but I do know that you deserve to be happy. I know you.. you're an amazing person, and whatever makes you think that you don't deserve a new love..that's not true. You do deserve it'' trying to make believe her words.

Unfortunately I knew better. I knew I did something horrible to the girl I loved so much.

''I don't deserve it'' I admit before focusing back on filling up the candy corner.

''Look, Alex. Just give it a chance. I already set up a date for you. Give this girl a chance, I think she will make you feel different'' Octavia says before turning back to her work as well.

The rest of the day passes by really quick. After we finished up our work Octavia gave me the details for the so called blind date she set up for me.

I finally arrive home about an hour later. I sit down on the couch with a beer I just grabbed from the fridge. I turn on the tv but somehow I can't seem to focus. Octavias words got to me. Was she right after all? Did I really deserve another chance at love? Because I can't seem to forgive myself for what I did.

I grab the note Octavia gave me and look at the adress. It's about 15 minutes away from my house. I look at the time she wrote down and notice that if I get dressed now I can still make it in time. So I get up and decide to give it a shot.

I rush myself towards the bar where I am suppossed to meet this ''smoking hot'' girl Octavia was telling me about. I walk inside and ask for table 12.

The waitor shows me the way to the table. I sit down and decide to wait for my date to arrive.

What happens next wasn't something I could've expected. I didn't even notice that my date had arrived because I was scrolling through my phone. But I get interrupted by a loud scream.

I look up and to my surprise I see her standing right in front of me. Her, the girl I left behind..broken.

Another scream escapes her throat. She looks confused, staring me right in the eyes. Somehow words don't seem to escape her mouth. She stands there frozen in front of me.

I think it's about a couple minutes later when the silence disappears ''LEXA?'' ''How?'' 'You died!'' she said with disbelieve, trying to figure out if this was real or not.

''Clarke..'' I mumbled between my tears that start to form. I looked up meeting her once so bright eyes that are now replaced with an empty, ice cold look. It gave me chills. I know that I have something to do with the fact that she looks so empty.

I try to say another word but she interrupts me ''HOW COULD YOU?'' she yells at me. ''I cried over you..everyday, for the last six months.. I thought I lost you..''

6 months ago.

''I'm sorry Lexa but your cover has been blown..'' the chief tells me. ''I know you worked so hard for this the last couple of years. But we can't risk losing everything we've worked for. I need you to destroy every evidence of your undercover life. I need you to start a new life.. with a new name. Are you willing to do that?''

I try to take in the information the chief is telling me but it's too much to handle. I take a deep breath before answering ''What about Clarke? I can't just leave her.. She's my girlfriend.''

''I'm sorry Lexa but you've got no other choice. She's a liability. As long as she's by your side you will never be completely focused'.

''But..'' I try to find the right words. But I can't.

''You don't have any choice. You know that Cage must be stopped above all else. I'm sorry Lexa. But this is the only way..''

''Alright..'' I nod at the chief ''So when do I leave for my new safe house?''

''Today'' he tells me ''But you're not going to like how we're gonna destroy everything about your old life..''

It's about two hours later when everything is set up for the plan. I'm pacing around, waiting for the signal to cross the road. I feel sick to my stomach for thinking how this is going to affect Clarke. But my duty to my job comes first. I always told myself I needed to make decisions with my head and not my heart. Leaving Clarke means breaking everything I ever cared for. But as the chief said, it's the only way to stop Cage.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone that starts vibrating. That's the signal I say to myself. I look around one more time. I spot the person that's about to shoot me. What I didn't see in that time was Clarke standing just a few metres away.

I walk towards the traffic lights when I get stopped in my tracks by one of my fellow officers. He grabs a gun from his side. Holding his finger on the trigger before releasing it. Shooting me right in the stomach. I fall to the ground, releasing the blood bag under my shirt. Blood is starting to flow around me. My eyes are about to close when I hear someone screaming my name. ''Lexa! Lexa!'' are the last words I hear before everything turns black.


End file.
